


[Podfic] Dog Hair and Doom

by JinkyO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: John acquires another dog.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Dog Hair and Doom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dog Hair and Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164114) by [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD). 



> Recorded for Voiceteam2020 for the Never Have I Ever (recorded a podfic sitting down) challenge.  
> Many thanks to ArgylePirateWD for posting a Blanket Permission Statement :D This was a fun read!

**Download or Stream:** [ from Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g6i363bbzoqkp11/DogHairAndDoom_POI_byArgylePirateWD_readbyJinkyO.mp3?dl=0) 2.07 MB

 **Length:** 2:54


End file.
